Lancelot
by katiec32
Summary: missing scenes from this episode.


Lancelot

"I lied to you both and now there is conflict between you. I cannot bear that burden, as you should not bear mine. I must start again, far from here. Then maybe one day fate shall grant me another chance to prove myself a worthy knight of Camelot" said Lancelot seriously.

"But... Lancelot, you've already proved that to us" said Arthur, a confused tone in his voice.

"But I must prove it to myself" replied Lancelot, "your highness, Prince Arthur" he said as he bowed to Uther and Arthur in turn. With that he turned and left the room. Arthur looked crestfallen and threw a look at his father before running out after Lancelot.

"Lancelot, wait!" cried Arthur as he hurried out the door after him.

Lancelot and Merlin were speaking in the hallway, and paused to look up as Arthur walked toward them. "Lancelot, my father is wrong, you must stay." Lancelot shook his head, "It is I who was wrong Sire, I should never have lied to you."

Arthur looked upset, but nodded at him before turning his attention on Merlin with a frown. "Merlin did you..." he started, but Lancelot cut him off. "Sire, Merlin is not to blame. I lied to him as well, I should not have involved him and for that I am sorry." Merlin opened his mouth to protest but Lancelot silenced him with a sharp look.

"Sire, I cannot live with my deceit, it was inexcusable. I hope to make amends and one day return here, if you would accept my service" he bowed and turned to leave, "but for now I must bid you farewell. It has been an honour to meet you both."

Arthur and Merlin both watched sadly as Lancelot walked away. Arthur turned to Merlin, "see that he has a horse, and food for his journey" he said seriously, placing a hand on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin nodded, "thank you, Sire." Arthur nodded back and turned to leave.

"Meet me in my chambers when you are done, I am going to check on the injured Knights that were brought back from tonight's attack." Merlin nodded and ran toward his chambers. He burst into his room and found Lancelot packing.

He walked into the room slowly and sat on the bed, "Lancelot... I'm sorry..." he started. Lancelot shook his head, "you have nothing to be sorry for Merlin. You did what you could. Were it not for you I could never have killed that beast" he said seriously.

Merlin opened and closed his mouth several times, unsure quite what to say. "Merlin I meant what I said, your secret is safe with me, I promise" Lancelot said seriously, looking closely at Merlin. Merlin looked him in the eye and nodded in thanks. "Arthur is lucky to have such a loyal friend" said Lancelot kindly. Merlin shrugged, "it is my destiny to protect him, and Camelot." Lancelot smiled and sat on the bed beside him, "I believe that is my destiny as well, I hope that one day, it will come to be." Merlin looked at him seriously "it will." Lancelot squeezed his shoulder and got up to continue packing.

Merlin also stood up, "stay here tonight, I will arrange a horse and some food for you to leave in the morning." Lancelot shook his head, "No Merlin-" he started, but Merlin interrupted; "Arthur insisted, and I insist." He looked at Lancelot seriously, who relented, "Thank you Merlin" he nodded.

"I must get back to work" said Merlin, "you should rest, I will see you in the morning." Lancelot nodded and Merlin smiled and walked from the room.

He made his way back to Arthur's chambers and found them empty. He started to tidy up when the door opened, Arthur walked in looking downcast. "How are the Knights?" Merlin asked. Arthur shook his head sadly, "Only three survived, luckily they are all going to be fine." Merlin nodded and walked over to start taking off his armour. "I'm sorry..." Merlin said slowly, "about Lancelot." Arthur nodded, "I am too... how is it you know him?"

"I was in the forest some days ago, and was attacked by the griffin, he saved my life but he was injured, so I brought him home to Gauis for treatment." Arthur nodded, "he is very brave." "He will be back, I am sure of it" said Merlin as he finished taking off Arthurs armour and dressed him for bed. "Perhaps..." said Arthur slowly as he got into bed.

"Don't forget to polish that" said Arthur, pointing at the armour on the table. "What, now?" said Merlin indignantly. Arthur nodded, "yes Merlin!" Merlin protested, "Arthur it's nearly dawn." "Well, you should get it done quickly if you want to get some sleep" Arthur replied cheekily.

Merlin glared at him, he picked up the armour, he clanged it together as he did so, making as much noise as possible. "Keep it down!" cried Arthur, "Sorry Sire, I can't hear you, what was that?" Merlin replied with a cheeky grin. Arthur glared at him, but it quickly turned into a smile. "Alright, you can polish it tomorrow" Arthur said with a sigh. Merlin grinned and dropped the armour back onto the table. He walked over to the bedside and snuffed out the candles. "Goodnight Sire" he said, and walked quietly from the room.

Merlin was up early the next day. He collected some food and water from the kitchens, and prepared a horse for Lancelot's journey. He sadly said goodbye to Lancelot, and went to the battlement with Gauis to watch him ride away.


End file.
